pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Punishment
A trick often employed by masters of minion control, the feared Punishment curse has brought down entire armies. The malady causes afflicted targets to suffer a substantial amount of the damage they deal from their own attacks, so the harder they hit, the faster they die. The secret is in making sure that incoming blows land on the dry bones and withered flesh of enemies rather than on the caster of the Curse. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = | c6 = | c7 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 30 || 21 || 30 || 9.0s || 0% || 30% || 24% || 18% || 9% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 35 || 25 || 30 || 9.1s || 5% || 31% || 25% || 19% || 9% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 38 || 26 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 32% || 26% || 19% || 10% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 42 || 29 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 33% || 26% || 20% || 10% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 46 || 32 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 34% || 27% || 20% || 10% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 50 || 35 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 35% || 28% || 21% || 11% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 54 || 37 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 36% || 29% || 22% || 11% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 58 || 40 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 37% || 30% || 22% || 11% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 62 || 43 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 38% || 30% || 23% || 11% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 39% || 31% || 23% || 12% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 70 || || || 10.0s || 50% || 40% || 32% || 24% || 12% || |- ! 12 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 41% || 33% || 25% || 12% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 76 || 53 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 42% || 34% || 25% || 13% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 43% || 34% || 26% || 13% || 3,551,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 44% || 35% || 26% || 13% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 58 || 84 || 59 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 45% || 36% || 27% || 14% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | || || || || || || || || || || |- ! 18 | || || || || || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds 0.5% vs. Normal, ~0.3% vs. Magic, ~0.15% vs. Rare and ~0.1% vs. Unique enemies. Version History | align=center|0.10.0e || * Fixed the gem quality bonuses for the Punishment skill. |- | align=center|0.10.0 || * The Punishment curse has returned after being disabled for a long time. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Disabled the Punishment skill gem from being found until we have it working properly. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Punishment has been added to the game. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills Category:Drop only gems